Angiogenesis, the sprouting of new blood vessels from the pre-existing vasculature, plays a crucial role in a wide range of physiological and pathological processes (Nguyen, L. L. et al, Int. Rev. Cytol. 204, 1-48, (2001). It is a complex process that is mediated by communication between the endothelial cells that line blood vessels and their surrounding environment. In the early stages of angiogenesis, tissue or tumor cells produce and secrete pro-angiogenic growth factors in response to environmental stimuli. These factors diffuse to nearby endothelial cells and stimulate receptors that lead to the production and secretion of proteases that degrade the surrounding extracellular matrix (Stetler-Stevenson, W. G., Surg. Oncol. Clin. N. Am. 10, 383-392, (2001). These activated endothelial cells begin to migrate and proliferate into the surrounding tissue toward the source of these factors. Endothelial cells then stop proliferating and differentiate into tubular structures, which is the first step in the formation of stable, mature blood vessels. Subsequently, periendothelial cells, such as pericytes and smooth muscle cells, are recruited to the newly formed vessel in a further step toward vessel maturation.
There are many disease states driven by unregulated angiogenesis that can either cause a particular disease directly or exacerbate an existing pathological condition. For example, ocular neovascularization has been implicated as the most common cause of blindness and underlies the pathology of approximately 20 eye diseases. In certain previously existing conditions such as arthritis, newly formed capillary blood vessels invade the joints and destroy cartilage. In diabetes, new capillaries formed in the retina invade the vitreous humor, causing bleeding and blindness.
On the other hand, tissue growth and repair are biologic systems wherein cellular proliferation and angiogenesis occur. Thus an important aspect of wound repair is the revascularization of damaged tissue by angiogenesis. Atherosclerotic lesions in large vessels can cause tissue ischemia that could be ameliorated by modulating blood vessel growth to the affected tissue. For example, atherosclerotic lesions in the coronary arteries cause angina and myocardial infarction that could be prevented if one could restore blood flow by stimulating the growth of collateral arteries. Similarly, atherosclerotic lesions in the large arteries that supply the legs cause ischemia in the skeletal muscle that limits mobility that could also be prevented by improving blood flow with angiogenic therapy.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to identify biochemical targets in the treatment of angiogenesis mediated disorders. However, angiogenesis involves the action of multiple growth factors and their cognate receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs), Yancopoulos et al., Nature, 407,242-248, 2000). Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), for example, is critical for the differentiation of endothelial cells into nascent blood vessels in the embryonic vasculature. Further, VEGF enhances blood vessel development in the adult vasculature. Administration of exogenous VEGF enhances the development of the collateral vasculature and improves blood flow to ischemic tissues.
To date, three VEGF RTKs have been identified, VEGFR1 (FLT-1), VEGFR2 (KDR), and VEGFR3 (FLT-4). Although these receptors are highly conserved, based on biochemical characterization and biological activity, each has specific and non-overlapping functions. Of the three receptors, VEGFR2 plays the predominant role in mediating VEGF actions in the developing vasculature and during angiogenesis in adults. However, both VEGFR1 and VEGFR3 are required for normal development of the embryonic vasculature and may also be important for angiogenesis in adult tissues. Upon VEGF binding and dimerization, a conformational change in the VEGFR2 kinase domain enhances its kinase activity resulting in “autophosphorylation” of the other member of the pair on specific tyrosine residues. These autophosphorylation events serve to further enhance the kinase activity and provide anchor points for the association of intracellular signaling molecules.
However, activation of a single angiogenic pathway may not be sufficient to produce persistent and functional vessels that provide adequate perfusion to ischemic tissue. These findings, together with fact that multiple RTKs are involved in the assembly of embryonic vasculature, indicate that biochemical targets that modulate multiple angiogenic pathways will have advantages over administration of a single growth factor.
Protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) comprise a large family of closely related enzymes that dephosphorylate proteins that contain phosphotyrosine residues. Recent evidence suggests that one function of PTPs is to limit the phosphorylation and activation of RTKs. For example, HCPTPA, a low molecular weight protein tyrosine phosphatase, was shown to associate with VEGFR2 and negatively regulate its activation in cultured endothelial cells and its biological activity in angiogenesis assays, (Huang et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry, 274, 38183-38185, 1999). Whether or not other PTPs might regulate VEGFR2 activation is not known.
In addition to VEGFR2, signaling input from another RTK Tie-2, the receptor for the angiopoietins (Ang1 and Ang2), is also essential. Deletion of either Ang1 or Tie-2 gene in mice results in embryonic lethality secondary to abnormalities in the developing vasculature (Yancopoulos et al., Nature, 407, 242-248, 2000). In addition, overexpression of Ang1 in the skin increases skin vascularity and administration of exogenous Ang1 increases blood flow to ischemic skeletal muscle (Suri et al., Science, 282, 468-471, 1998). Moreover, inhibiting the activation of Tie-2 inhibits angiogenesis and limits tumor progression in animal models of cancer, (Lin et al., JCI, 100, 2072-2078, 1997). In addition to its angiogenic activities, activation of Tie-2 by exogenous administration of Ang1 blocks VEGF mediated vascular leak and pro-inflammatory effects, but enhances its angiogenic effects (Thurston et al., Nature Medicine, 6, 460-463, 2000). Therefore, biological targets that modulate both VEGFR2 and Tie-2 signaling may yield superior proangiogenic or antiangiogenic therapies.